MG 42
Wehrmacht |weight = 150 |rof = 1200 RPM |magazine = 250 |startammo = +1 belt +2 (LK, HK)}} The MG 42 is a machine gun featured in the Day of Infamy. In-Game use In-Game the MG 42 is a powerful and deadly Machine Gun. The MG 42 is like every machine gun able to fire through walls, though not as good as the Vickers or Browning. Like every MG the MG 42 needs to be bipoded to aim down sight, this can be either done by lying down or by bipoding it on frames of windows or low cover, though laying down is preferable as it has the greatest recoil reduction. One MG 42 gunner alone can disrupt enemy movements of keep them off objectives very easily. The MG 42 is able to penetrate light to medium cover, be it either wood walls or thin steel plates. As defensive force When being on the defensive force a gunner should either defend the objective or block attacking routes. When defending objectives the MG either should be on the objective to directly defend it or should stay on a position outside of the objective with a good view on the whole of the objective. Best spots when outside of objectives are usually high-ground spots that are harder to reach or easier to defend while having a good view on the objective or a hard-to-see corner of a room where the gunner can see others easier than they can see him. When blocking attacking routes it is smart to use high-ground spots or camping around corners, best out of the range of grenades. As offensive force Using the MG 42 in offence is far harder than in defence. Again there are several options: blocking regroup routes, suppressing enemies or attacking the objective. Blocking regroup routes is a bit as there are always several of them and you can still be easily flanked, but a well-chosen spot usually is most of the deal. Suppressing enemies from afar is usually the easiest as you can stay in safe distance and then lay fire one every enemy you see trying to get to the objective or wants to attack your teammates. Attacking the objective is a bit risky and very difficult and requires quite some experience and skill. As Allied As offensive force Going against a well-placed and experienced MG-42 Gunner is very hard. The biggest problem when facing the MG 42 is it's rapid rate of fire, it fires far faster than the Vickers or Browning, making it more unlikely to survive crossing an open area covered by the MG 42. A good way to go against it is using several smokes to cover it's view. If close enough you can also throw any kind of grenade into the gunners position, even a simple smoke will effectively block the MG. Another way of getting rid of MG 42s are snipers that try to pick him on long range or other MGs that try to gun it down. One way is to use the superior penetration of Allied Machine Guns as they can penetrate easily penetrate medium and light cover, e.g. stone walls or medium thin steel walls. The second way would be to lay down in smokes to fire at sight when the smoke clears. It is also smarter to seek for heavier cover like cars, sandbags, tanks or thick stone walls as wooden walls, crates and doors are no cover able to withstand the MG 42. Of none of this is possible you can still try to attack the MG 42 directly when it is reloading, as that usually takes quite long. As defensive force When playing defence against MG 42s you should pack a few grenades as will sometimes come handy when they are camping at some positions. The best way of counteracting MG 42 Gunners is still picking them off before they can bipod their MG to lay suppression on your teammates, this is preferably done by snipers or other MGs. When a Gunner already bunkered in and can't be killed by any normal means it is time for the officer to call in fire support to get rid of him. Trivia * The factory-standard rate of fire for the MG 42 was 1,500 RPM. The identical-looking post-war successor to the MG42, the MG3, had its standard rate of fire reduced to 1,200 RPM. ** However, the fire rate was usually changed by changing the bolt so it fits the situation. Usually the rate of fire used by infantry was under 950 RPM. * In real-life the MG 42 usually had to change barrels after an amount of time as it tended to overheat quite fast. In the preparations for D-Day Allied soldiers were trained to attack the MG 42 nests only when the Gunner had to change the barrels. External links * Wikipedia: MG 42 Category:Weapons Category:Machine guns